


Original Micro Fiction Series

by FromTheInsideOut



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, micro fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromTheInsideOut/pseuds/FromTheInsideOut
Summary: This is a place to store all my micro fictions aside from Tumblr. Each chapter will be a new story and any appropriate tags will be listed in the beginning notes section.
Kudos: 2





	1. Finding Love After You

**Author's Note:**

> Tag: Vague mentions of abuse

Her heart urged her forward into the darkness. Without him, she was lost and with him, she was trapped. 

His presence called out to her like the lone beacon of a lighthouse perched atop a solitary cliff. Drawing her back into the jagged shore of his life. His steady voice blanketing over her freewill and cradling her like a helpless child. 

She had learned to smile after his painful hold forced her into a false sense of happiness. Her bruised hands, healed from picking up the small crumbs of affection scattered sparsely around her while hidden within the soft outline of his harsh shadows.    
  
Her mind could see his charming smile blinking through the shifting shadows. Willing her to return to him.   
  
“This is the love you deserve.”   
  
Calmly, her hand reached for someone new, intertwining their fingers, as they stepped in tandem. Her fear, ever-present in the back of her mind. 

Without his love, she was lost in the darkness of her past and with him, she was trapped within the confines of the warmth within his heart.   



	2. Freely I Give & Freely You Take

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag: Cheating

I give my all to the one who gives me nothing.

For my love I gave freely and without restraint to you who gladly accepted it with ease.

From the beating of my heart to the bleeding of my soul I let everything that I am take refuge in a place where I did not belong. 

You soothed my fears with saccharine words and held my hands with tenderness. You gave me back what I thought I deserved.

I tumbled blindly, chasing after you with everything that I had only to be given a fraction in return.

I grew in the space you provided, in the small corner of your mind. 

While you took refuge in my entire being, she breathed life into your soul. 

She filled the places where I should have been.

You held her with the same tenderness and whispered sweet everythings.

Perceived sincerity was only a façade.

While I get your something she gets your everything.


End file.
